


rather wave goodbye than be torn apart

by riviaborn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Mrs. Klinsky mentions, Pre-Canon, Sex, Weird self indulgent fic, ask to tag, so like be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riviaborn/pseuds/riviaborn
Summary: "never thought i'd see you again, eden harper.""what can i say, dennis reynolds? i show up when no one expects me to."
Relationships: Dennis Reynolds/Original Character(s), Dennis Reynolds/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	rather wave goodbye than be torn apart

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent one shot. I might write more if someone wants me to. I've been re-watching IASIP, so I had the urge to write about my bastard man. Eden Harper is my own creation. I don't own Dennis Reynolds or IASIP, but I'd like to. Mac and Dennis would have kissed by now if I did own it.

She was 6, and he was 7. Waldron Mercy Academy had a relatively nice playground, and it was outfitted with the best jungle gym in Philly. That she knew of. She wasn't really in the know on what jungle gyms were best.

"Come meet my brother!" Deandra Reynolds, affectionately called Dee by most of their school, dragged the other little blonde towards a short, skinny little boy. He didn't look that much like Dee, but she could see the resemblance.

"Dennis! Dennis!"

"Oh my god, Dee, what?" His voice was pitched, and the little blonde could almost detect a hint of a lisp. 

"This is my new friend uhhhh...what was your name again?"

"Eden. Eden Harper." She was quiet, littler than the two of them. They were a touch taller than her. 

Dennis eyed her with interest before shaking his head. "She's my friend now, Dee. You'll just scare her off with your stupid bird face."

Dee looks appalled, and Eden let's the older boy pull her forward. She doesn't really care what happens. She hadn't really liked Dee much anyway. But then again, she didn't like Dennis any better. She hardly knew them.

"My dad's rich," he said, reaching up to play on the monkey bars. He said this as though it were a fact, and Eden, stupid little 6 year old that she was, could only say, "yeah. Mine too."

Most everyone's parents at Waldron Mercy Academy were rich. So it wasn't out of the ordinary. Eden watched Dennis climb the monkey bars, and he managed to get all the way across. Eden clapped for him, and that made the older boy puff up with pride.

"You know, Eden Hawpeh?" He asks, that silly little lisp poking through.

"What, Dennis Reynolds?"

"We're going to be great friends."

* * *

She was 14, and he was 15. Notre Dame High School was nice enough, and being a freshman there, Eden had plenty of opportunities to make new friends. She made nice with a few people, namely Nikki Potnik and a girl named...well, Eden couldn't really remember her name. But she was nice.

It was in her 3rd week of high school that she saw Dee Reynolds again. She hardly recognized her all grown up. But when she reintroduced herself, scoliosis brace and all, Eden was overjoyed.

Earned her a hang out sesh at the Reynolds house. Exciting stuff.

Eden walked home with Dee, talking amicably about a few things at Notre Dame that they hated. Namely the teachers. But it was nice. Eden hadn't really enjoyed middle school and junior high much. Mostly because her parents had moved her out of state for those few years. Georgia had been nice though. If not hot on occasion.

Dee talked about her desire to be an actress, and Eden was polite enough not to mention the few movies she'd been in down south. They weren't anything big, but Eden had the bug. She might audition for the school play too. 

Once they reached Dee's house, Eden called her mother from the landline, and she made sure the impromptu hang out was all right. Mrs. Harper seemed elated, so Eden decided to stay as late as she could.

An hour into her hangout with Dee, watching Cry Baby, he walked in loudly. Dennis Reynolds had grown up, and he was cuter than he had been at 7. At least to Eden. Gone was his lisp and awkward chubbiness, replaced by a tall, skinny kid with curly golden brown locks. 

Two other boys walked in behind him, one with shock black hair slicked back with too much hair gel. The other, she knew. Folks at school called him Dirtgrub, and he would occasionally drop bags of flaming shit in the bathrooms at both schools.

That meant the other kid was Ronnie the Rat. Weird. Eden wouldn't have pegged them as friends.

"Hey, monster, you kidnap this bitch?" Ronnie called, his voice rather high pitched for someone who was obviously trying to be tough. 

"Shut up, rat face," Dee called back. "This is my friend Eden from elementary school."

Dennis noticeably perked up at that, lifting his head from what Dirtgrub was showing him to look over at Eden.

"Holy shit. Eden Harper? What the  **fuck** are you talking about, Dee? Eden was my best friend from elementary."

A flash of jealousy crossed over Ronnie's face, and Eden just squirmed in the seat of the couch. She didn't say anything, simply watched. She never really said much. At least. Not as a young girl.

Dennis and the boys came over to watch Cry Baby with Dee and Eden, and Dennis sat right next to Eden, slinging an arm over her shoulders. She flushes but leans into it. 

"Never thought I'd see you again, Eden Harper."

"What can I say, Dennis Reynolds? I show up when no one expects me to."

He laughed at that and squeezed her shoulder. She could see something behind his eyes. Something hurt. But she wouldn't harp on it. Or bring it up. No, she'd just enjoy his presence.

* * *

She was 16, and he was 17. He’d broken up with Maureen for the final time, and Eden couldn’t help but be elated. She liked Maureen plenty, but she’d never really liked her or Dennis when they dated. She often got ignored and shoved to the back to get hit on by Adriano, who was  _ annoying _ , or she was forced to hang out with Ronnie and Dirtgrub. She’d affectionately called the latter  _ Charlie _ . He was sweet. If not a little weird.

“Hey, Eden. Wait up!” Dennis called after her, blue eyes half lidded and a little red. He must have been smoking with his friends. Cute. She gives him a smile and slows down to let him walk beside her. The last class of the day was coming up, and Eden was ready to go home. She hated school. It was often too easy.

“What’s up, Den?”

“Oh, y’know. Being...fucking amazing. The uh...usual… listen. Do you wanna hang out tonight?”

“We always hang out on Friday nights, Den. Saturdays are—”

“For the boys,” they said in unison. Dennis laughs briefly and wraps an arm around her shoulder. 

“Yeah. Well. I mean in like… a serious sense. Tonight. I pick you up in the Range Rover. You wear a dress that shows your legs off. We eat somewhere and then make out after.”

“Oh. A date?”

“Sure. A date.”

“Oh.”

Dennis stops in the hall, and Eden stops with him. He looks over at her, a touch of annoyance in his eyes. He waits for Eden to say more, but she’s silent. The hallway clears as class draws closer.

“Is that a  _ no _ , Eden?”

“Dennis, I—” The bell rang, and Eden frowned. Dennis pulled his arm back from her, looking angry. Eden wanted to say yes. She did. And as she jogged towards the class room, she looked back at Dennis.

"Yes. Pick me up at 6:30. You still driving me home?"

"Every day." His smile is infectious, bright and hopeful. She returns it happily and slips into class. 

After class, he's there with Ronnie and Charlie in tow. Eden smiles at her friends. Her...weird fucking friends. Dennis wraps his arm around her shoulder again, leading her to her locker. It's something he's never really done before. Even though they’ve been friends for years now.

Her locker was tucked beside the library, locker 308. She opened it and put her books in, grabbing her keys to the house and her purse and stuff. Dennis leaned against the other lockers, watching her but keeping his other eye on the library door. He seemed nervous.

“You okay, Den?” Eden asks, closing the locker and reaching for his arm to link them. Dennis shakes his head and just pulls her closer. She leans into him and smiles.

“I’m fine, baby,” he says, trying to sound cool. He glances over in the library, but he quickly whips his head back around. He doesn’t want to think about the library. Maybe he hates studying. Eden doesn’t know the real reason. So, she just lets him look away and attempts to distract him. Ronnie and Dirtgrub flank them both, and Eden feels pretty good like this.

It’s weird to think of Dennis like this. It’s weird to think of the possibility of them  _ dating _ . She’s known him for most of her life, but she feels like she barely knows him. He rarely shares, and when he does, it’s something about being a  **golden god** . She indulges him. She thinks it’s a little funny. She thinks he’s funny. Ronnie’s funnier when he’s high. Charlie’s funny all the time. Dee’s funny too. When she’s not insecure. And when the boys let her hang out with them. Eden tries her best to get them together. Together, the Gang is… nice to be a part of. She wonders if she actually  _ is _ part of the gang. She doesn’t plan on staying in Philly, and she knows Dennis doesn’t plan on it either. Maybe it’ll work out. The veterinarian and the actress. Cute. She’s eager to get there.

* * *

It’s finally 6:30, and Dennis comes to pick her up. She’s dressed in something blue. She always looks good in blue. The dress she wears isn’t that short, but her mother still frowns when she sees it.

“Be back by 10:30.”

“Mom, it’s just Dennis.”

“I know. That’s why.”

Eden frowns, and she hears a honk. Dennis. She grabs her purse and goes out quickly to the Rover. He’s dressed in a nice blue button down and jeans. Cute. They match. She gives him a smile, tucking her golden hair behind her ear. She hops in the Rover, and she looks over at Dennis with a hum.

“Hey, Den. You look nice.”

“Yeah, you look… gorgeous.” He grins, and it makes Eden shiver. She’s never felt like this before. Then again, she’s 16. She wonders if she’ll ever feel it again.

“Where we headed?”

“Movie?”

“Sure. Dazed and Confused?”

“Perfect. Just what I was thinking. You know what, Eden Harper?”

“ _ What _ , Dennis Reynolds?” She asks, too giddy to stop herself.

“I think you’re perfect for me.”

* * *

She was 17, and he was 18. After their turbulent break up and the prom fiasco where Dennis  _ didn’t _ ask her out, Eden hadn’t hung out with Dennis much anymore. He’d graduated, and summer was here. So, it wouldn’t be a problem until next year. That’d be when she really felt the loss.

Her parents had signed her up for a summer camp, a little prep thing. She was excited. A few of her other friends were going, and she was happy to spend the week with them canoeing and swimming. She hoped the food would be okay. But it usually never was. Not at camp at least.

“Welcome to Camp Cumberland! Let me introduce you to your camp counselors!” They went down the line, and Eden found the ceiling more interesting. Until they said  _ one _ particular name.

“Hey everybody! I’m  _ Dennis Reynolds _ . The best counselor you’ll have.”

Still smug. Eden glanced up, and they made eye contact. His smile fell, and she simply stared. What in God’s name was he doing here? She never pictured him as the camp counselor type. Then again, he was… well… He no doubt enjoyed the attention. She’d just avoid him.

Easy. Just avoid him. Even though you’re spending the week with him.

* * *

“Eden, wait. Stop.”

His hand gripped her arm, and she just scoffed, staring up at him. The building she’d walked into to escape him was just some maintenance shed. He glanced down at her, at her —  _ oh Dennis! _ He just grinned before looking back up into her eyes.

“You filled out.”

“Gross. Shut up and leave me alone.”

“Why?”

“You  _ know _ why, Den… _ Dennis _ . You took  _ Gracie _ to prom instead of me. Just because I wouldn’t — I wasn’t  _ ready _ , so I said no. You didn’t want to wait! Impatient dick.”

“Yeah, well. Tim Murphy banged her, so glad you weren’t my prom date. You’d probably open your legs for Tim Murphy.”

Eden stomped on his foot, and Dennis let out a yelp. He tries to chastise her, but she starts to push past him to leave. He chases after her, and she pushes the door of the shed open, taking one step outside before he drags her back inside. He pulls her against his chest, and he cups her cheek,  _ kissing _ her for the first time in months. She smacks against his chest twice, but he holds steady like he always does. Eden gives in after a moment, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer than she should. She should push him away and leave, but she can’t. 

_ We’re going to be great friends. _

_ I think you’re perfect for me. _

She sinks her hands into his curls and presses tighter against him. He takes this as her yes, and he moves to grip the waistband of her shorts. She doesn’t care. She just loves him. She’s so sure she loves him.

“Dennis Reynolds! Get off of that camper!”

Eden shrieks and jumps back when the camp director yanks Dennis off of her. Someone must have seen her try to leave. In any other situation, she’d be grateful, but right now, she was pissed. She’d finally made up with Dennis! Why’d they have to — ?

“I am sending you  **HOME** ! You are  _ never _ welcome back to this camp again, young man! And  _ you _ , young lady, should be ashamed of yourself!”

Believe her, she was.

* * *

She was 25, and he was 26. Philly was a dark place for her now. She stood at the funeral for her parents and her little sister, all three too young to die, and she wept. She wore black, as was expected, and she waited for the truth of it all to set in. It hadn’t yet, so she still waited. It was cold, too. That didn’t help. She was too far in her mind.

“Eden Harper?”

She turned away from the gravesite, and she stared at a face that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She smiled despite herself.

“Hi, Dennis...  _ Den _ .”

“Hey...it… really sucks about your…”

“Don’t… it’s… thank you.” She takes a step towards him, reaching to take his hand. She sighs softly, running her thumb along his knuckle slowly. She’s quiet for a moment before he speaks again.

“How’s New York?”

“Fine. I graduated from grad school. I’m… auditioning for a few things now… Trying to get my name out there. You know.”

“You’re doing better than Dee,” he mumbles, laughing humorlessly as he watched their joined hands with an intensity Eden hadn’t expected. She liked it. She liked the way his hand felt. She missed it.

“How is Dee?”

“Fine. She’s bartending for me right now. I own a bar. I tell you that? Me, Mac...Ronnie, and uh… Charlie. We own a bar in South Philly.”

Eden smiles, imagining Ronnie the Rat running  _ anything _ . The sight is equally strange for Charlie. She nods like she understands, watching him intently. They stand there for a moment before Dennis makes the first move. Like he often does.

His kiss is strangely gentle, something Eden is not used to with Dennis. She’s used to intense make outs and the like. Or at least… well, they weren’t kids anymore. She reaches up to cup the back of his neck, resting her forehead against his. She tries to catch her breath, and she places her hands on his chest, waiting.

“Why don’t you show me that bar of yours?”

“You don’t want to stay?”

“No. This… this shit’s fucking depressing, Dennis.”

“Yeah. Agreed. I didn’t want to say anything.”

She snorts. “Then, don’t.”

Paddy’s Pub is exactly as she expects it. It’s filled to the brim with an Irish aesthetic, and it makes Eden smile to see Dennis build something so…  _ fun _ . Dee and Charlie are arguing about something at the bar. Ronnie…  _ I suppose it’s Mac now _ … sits at the bar, watching tv as best he can on the tiny portable.

“Gang. Look who I found.”

“Holy shit! Blondie! Hey!” Mac jumps up and goes to wrap his arms around her. She returns the hug, laughing quietly.

“Hey, Mac...is it now?”

“Yeah. Way cooler than Ronnie.”

“Agreed.”

Charlie was next, coming up to simply high five Eden. She returns it and goes in to hug Dee who has come over to squeeze Eden tightly. She’d gotten her brace off. She looked great. But no doubt, the boys would still call her something awful. If not the Aluminum Monster...something else.

“Get off her, dumb bird. Stop crowding her,” Dennis snapped, pulling Eden back beneath his arm. Here. This was where she felt comfortable. Under Den’s arm. She smiles and snuggles in, wrapping her own arm around his waist. It takes the sting of loss away, knowing she’s got her shitty friends when she needs them.

She doesn’t even complain when Dennis loads her into the Rover and drives her back to his apartment, one he allegedly shares with Mac. She lets him guide her up the stairs, looking back to watch her occasionally. She knows what he wants, and she’s eager to give it to him.

At least this time. She’ll allow it this time. She doesn’t want a repeat of the prom fiasco, and she...she missed Dennis. And if this is the only way she can see Dennis...well. Then that’s that.

He’s on her the minute they’re in his room. Eden can hardly take time to observe her surroundings before Dennis is slipping his hands beneath her dress. She doesn’t push him away when he tugs her panties off and lets them fall to the floor. He pushes a finger inside of her, and she gasps, looking at him. He pauses for only a second. This will be the only time she can say no. Surely. So, she simply nods.

He guides her back to the bed, and she follows where he leads, desperate to feel close to someone. She kisses him again, and he continues to push his finger inside of her before he adds another, drawing a cry from her. It’s almost painful. It feels like she’s being tugged two different ways, but she closes her eyes and tries to focus on how good Dennis feels on top of her. It feels almost transactional. She’ll allow it. She needs that right now. And whether or not Den knows that right now, she’s still grateful he gives it to her.

She’s not sure how she gets his clothes off, but she assumes it’s one article at a time because he’s naked in what feels like no time at all. His hand draws the zipper of her dress down. He unhooks her bra but not without great difficulty. There are a few chuckles and a singular “fuck this” before he finally manages to get it off. She kisses him again to reassure him that she doesn’t care. That seems to do the trick, and it moves faster than she expected. 

He pulls his fingers free too soon, and she gasps at the emptiness. Her whispered  _ please _ is enough to pull Dennis back in. He enters her with no preamble. There’s a brief part of her that chastises her foolishness. He should be wearing a condom. He should — 

“Christ, Dennis,” she hisses, wrapping arms around his neck as he sinks deeper. He is her first, and he will not be her last. But this is important for her. She wanted it to be him. At least, she thought she did. She may regret it later, but she doesn’t regret it now. It hurts at first, stinging and throbbing, before it’s good. His hips thrust forward slowly, easily at first. He takes his time with her, easy and careful. He whispers things to her, but she is only focused on his eyes, so blue and beautiful.

She cries out his name a thousand times, and he responds with faster thrusts each time. Her worship seems to egg him on, so she continues to praise him.  _ Hurt me. Hurt me. _ She wants to feel more. Feel it all.

He grips her like an animal, holding her tight. His hand wraps entirely around her wrist. He allows her to pet his cheekbone. He is so beautiful. He’s an asshole. She hates him. She loves him. She needs him. He needs her. At least right now. He may not when he’s 30 or 40. Or even 50. But she’ll always need him. Always.

His moans are just as loud as her own, and she finds that she enjoys how vocal he is. She clings to him, thrusting up with him. His hip bone bumps against her, and she wails with pleasure. It’s heaven to feel him like this, and she never wants to leave this bedroom at three a.m. after a night of self indulgent drinking. She never wants to leave Dennis’s side. She wonders if Maureen gave him this. She wonders who his first was. She wishes it had been her, but she knows it wasn’t. But maybe she can be his best. A real five star experience. Maybe.

She draws closer, and she knows by the tightening of her muscles. She whispers his name, little tears pooling in her eyes. She grips the back of his head tighter, and he laughs and smiles at her before focusing again. He thrusts forward again and again before she is tumbling over the edge with a shout of pleasure and pain. She tries to pull away — to get away from this intense feeling, but she cannot. Dennis follows her a few thrusts later, and she feels warmth blossom in her belly. That feeling of warmth travels through her entire body, and she can’t help but laugh. She’d never… it hadn’t been… everything she expected, but she knew it was perfect. Because it was with him.

_ We’re going to be great friends. _

_ I think you’re perfect for me. _

She was perfect for him. And by the time he woke up, she was gone, all traces of Eden Harper gone from his life. She did leave a note.  _ Thank you _ in wavy brush script. Dennis threw it away, standing in the nude to pull the VHS from his video recorder. He slaps a label on the VHS and marks it. Eden Harper ★★★★★


End file.
